Iuchi Ayana exp spent
Back to Main Characters page Available Exp: * Starting: 40 * Disadvantages: 10 pts ** Disadvantage: Small PHYSICAL (+3) ** Disadvantage: Nightmares MENTAL (+3) ** Disadvantage: Failure of Bushido: Sincerity MENTAL (+4) * Current Exp earned: 64 Total Exp available: 111 Experience spent: * Skill: Raise Artisan: Poetry from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Courtier from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Etiquette from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Sincerity from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Games from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Lore: Bushido from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Athletics from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Hunting from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Kenjutsu/Swords from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Jiujutsu/Unarmed from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Yarijutsu/Spears from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Defence from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Iaijutsu/Duelling from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Kyujutsu/Archery from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Skill: Raise Animal Handling from 0 to 1 (1 exp) * Attribute: Raise Strength from 2 to 3 (12 exp) * Attribute: Raise Awareness from 2 to 3 (12 exp) * Advantage: Ancestor: Iuchi (6 exp) * Advantage: Friendly Kami: Water SPIRITUAL (5 exp) 5'0 exp' Exp purchases since then: * Attribute: Raise Void from 2 to 3 (16 exp) * Attribute: Raise Reflexes from 2 to 3 (12 exp) * Attribute: Raise Agility from 2 to 3 (12 exp) * Attribute: Raise willpower from 2 to 3 (12 exp) * Skill: Raise Spellcraft from 1 to 2 (2 exp) * Skill: Raise Artisan: Poetry from 1 to 2 (2 exp) * Skill: Raise Athletics from 1 to 2 (2 exp) * Skill: Raise Horsemanship from 1 to 2 (2 exp) * Skill: Raise Medicine from 0 to 1 (1 exp) 61 exp Remaining exp: Exp remaining: (40+10+58) - (50+64) = Exp remaining: ( 111 ) - ( 114 ) = 3 exp remaining Spells: Starting: * Any: Sense - Detect the presence of the specified element or specific manifestation of the element. * Any: Commune - Speak to the spirits * Any: Summon - Create fire, air, water or earth. With raises make specific types or more of it. * Water: Path to Inner Peace: Heals wounds * Water: Reversal of Fortunes: For 3 rounds, the target can re-roll any one die roll and keep either result. * Water: Reflections of Pank Ku - Tells you about the origins and supernatural properties of an object. * Earth: Courage of the Seven Thunders - Gives a big bonus to resist fear. * Earth: Jurojin’s Balm - re-roll stamina rolls with a bonus to resist poisons and cures drunkeness * Air: Yari of Air - Make a magical spear out of air. Gift from Family for passing Gempuku: * Fire: Fires of Purity - The target is surrounded by fire and those who touch them take damage Gift from the Kuni Shugenja of the Crab Clan: * Earth: Jade Strike - Causes Wounds, but only to creatures that are corrupted or have taint. Stolen from the Maho Sorcerer Shinroku * Maho: Bleeding - Makes somebody who has already taken a wound rapidly bleed to death. Spells for achieving Rank 2 (These take 2 actions and need * Fire - Mental Quickness - Cast on an item, for 10 minutes, anybody holding that item gains +3 to intelligence. * Water - The Ties that Bind - Allows you to locate an object you are familiar with within 10 miles. * Water - Rejuvenating Vapours - Gives 1 person the equivalent of a full nights rest, (doesn't regenerate void points and only regenerates void spell slots in shugenja) Back to Main Characters page